Opera time table W51/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. * SERVER RELOCATION TO TONI-CAMPUS Tuesday, 16 December 2014: our websites "swissradio.ch" and "publicdomainproject.org" are offline. The broadcasting of Public Domain Classical, Public Domain Jazz, swissradio Modern Jazz and swissradio 80s Pop are switched off. Opera time table 15.12.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:13 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 02:15 Giuseppe Verdi - I vespri siciliani (1951) Conductor: Erich Kleiber (I) 04:33 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 07:16 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 09:31 Giacomo Puccini - Manon Lescaut (1954) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (I) 11:17 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 13:29 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 15:37 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 18:16 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 20:26 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 21:47 Henri Rabaud - Mârouf (1964) Conductor: Pierre-Michel LeConte (F) 23:49 Franco Alfano - Cyrano de Bergerac (2002) CPO (F) 16.12.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:50 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 04:40 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 06:30 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 07:27 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 08:57 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 11:30 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 13:48 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 15:27 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (The King goes forth to France) (2005) Ondine (FI) 17:35 Eino Tamberg - Cyrano de Bergerac (1999) CPO (ET) 19:23 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 21:48 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 23:55 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 17.12.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:09 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 02:46 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 04:55 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 06:41 William Bolcom - A View from the Bridge (2001) New World Records (E) - 1st recording 08:41 Nancy Van de Vate - Where the Cross is Made (2005) VMM (E) - 1st recording 09:41 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 11:44 Richard Rodney Bennett - The Mines of Sulphur (2004) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 13:31 Gian Carlo Menotti - The Consul (1960) Conductor: Werner Torkanowsky (E) 15:31 Carl Orff - Antigonae (1961) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 18:11 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:58 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 22:30 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 18.12.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:34 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 01:16 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 03:14 Sergei Rachmaninoff - Aleko (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 04:11 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 07:03 Antonín Dvořák - Jakobín (The Jacobin) (2001) Foné (CS) 09:32 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Legend of the Invisible City of Kitezh and the Maiden Fevroniya (1994) Philips ® 12:30 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 14:33 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 16:54 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 20:11 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 22:42 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 19.12.2014 - Friday/Freitag 00:43 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 03:37 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 06:20 Gioachino Rossini - Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 09:22 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 11:55 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 13:57 Gaetano Donizetti - Ugo, Conte di Parigi (2003) Dynamic (I) 16:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Gabriella di Vergy (1978) Opera Rara (I) 18:14 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 20:33 Pasquale Anfossi - La maga Circe (1987) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 21:53 Johann Adolph Hasse - Marc' Antonio & Cleopatra (2003) Dorian (I) - 1st recording 23:27 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 20.12.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 01:22 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05:20 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 08:32 George Frideric Handel - Flavio (1989) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:07 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 13:24 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 16:57 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 19:31 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21:30 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Olimpiade (1994) Brilliant (I) 23:42 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 21.12.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:57 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 04:22 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 07:23 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 10:18 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 13:03 Francesco Cavalli - Xerse (1985) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:46 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 20:01 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 23:40 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 51/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014